Lost Connection
by MaybeTomorrowI'llFly
Summary: Tony and Ziva have always been closer than most partners. But what happens when they're unique connection is lost? FORMERLY KNOW AS NOT LIKE THE OTHERS! ANGSTY TIVA!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! I promised one of my friends that I would write a tiva fanfiction, so here it is. Happy summer by the way. [Or winter depending on where you live.]_

_Okay! On with the show… _

Tony DiNozzo strolled out of the elevator dressed in a charcoal gray suit, with a crisp white shirt and a black skinny tie. He sat down at his desk and looked around. He spotted Gibbs' usual coffee cup and McGee's computer was on; but Ziva didn't appear to have arrived yet.

He sighed; something was different between him and Ziva. The conversations they had were becoming awkward and tensions were always high. Tony tried to figure out what was wrong. He would sit up at night, trying to remember where it all went wrong and why.

"Hey, Tony." McGee walked into the bullpen and began madly typing.

"Have you seen Ziva?" Tony asked without even bothering to look at McGee.

"Uh, no. I haven't." McGee noticed Tony look at the floor for a few moments before turning on his computer.

"Tony, is everything okay with you and Ziva?" McGee asked as casually as possible.

"Why wouldn't everything be fine?"

"Well, I was just asking. You and Ziva are partners and-"

"Everything is fine, McNosy." Tony said as he flashed one of his famous smiles.

McGee gave Tony a skeptical look before turning back to his work. If there was something going on between Tony and Ziva, it would affect the whole team. He hated to be caught in the middle of another one of their fights.

Finally the familiar ding of the elevator sounded through the bullpen. Ziva quickly walked out wearing a black t-shirt and jean. She sat down at desk and immediately looked up at Tony.

"Morning, Zee-vah." Tony said as cheerfully as possible.

"Good morning, Tony." Ziva said simply.

As if on cue, Gibbs walked into the bullpen with a fresh coffee and the usual scowl. He sat down at his desk and looked at his agents. McGee was busily typing on his computer-as usual. Tony and Ziva were pretending to do paperwork-as usual. It was just another day at the office.

The day continued, but nothing was out of the ordinary. McGee talked about computers, Tony quoted movies, and Ziva threatened to kill Tony.

But something just didn't seem right.

Maybe it was the way Tony looked longingly at Ziva or the way Ziva avoided eye contact with Tony. Maybe it was how McGee barely talked to Tony or Ziva. But whatever this was, it was pulling Gibbs' team apart.

Eventually Gibbs walked up to the director's office and the three agents were left alone in the office.

"What are you doing over there, McNerd?" Tony asked mockingly, obviously trying to make small talk in the silent bullpen.

McGee looked over at Tony annoyed. "Working."

"Someone's annoyed." Tony said comically.

"Tony, do you not have work to do?" Ziva asked, with irritation in her voice.

"I have work, but I'm not going to do it."

"This is exactly why you have not gotten a promotion." Ziva said coldly.

Tony paused. "Who said that I wanted a promotion?"

"You did." Ziva said quietly.

"I never wanted a promotion, I was offered one." Tony's voice was getting louder.

Before Ziva could respond, Gibbs walked in. He looked at Tony, who was actually working, and then Ziva; who couldn't take her eyes off the senior field agent. Gibbs took another look at his agents before sitting back down at his desk.

The rest of the day went by painfully slow. Paperwork was finished quickly and quietly. Ziva didn't dare to look at Tony who had his eyes firmly planted on his desk. She tried to avoid all contact with the visibly upset agent.

"Go home. Get some rest." Gibbs muttered as he looked up at his team. The day had been painful not only for Tony and Ziva, but for him as well.

McGee quickly grabbed his backpack and proceeded to the elevator. Ziva picked up her backpack and cautiously approached her partner's desk.

"Tony, I am sorry for what I said earlier." Ziva said in almost a whisper.

The senior field agent looked up and paused before saying, "It's fine. I overreacted." He said his in the most casual tone as possible.

Ziva looked directly into her partner's sea green eyes. "Good night, Tony." With that, she stalked off to the elevator.

Tony sighed and rubbed his temple. He just didn't understand. What went wrong?

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said quietly.

He looked up quickly.

"Go home. It's late."

"Yes, Boss." Tony picked up his backpack and slowly walked to the elevator just like McGee and Ziva had minutes before.

As the doors closed, Tony rested his head on the metal wall. He had this empty feeling that was eating away at him. What if him and Ziva couldn't work things out? Were they even fighting? Nothing made sense anymore. He just wanted things to be the way they were before. When they could have conversations without insults and apologizes.

The elevator doors opened and Tony walked out into the night.

_What do you guys think? OOC? Boring? Dramatic? Awesomely amazing? Should I continue? _

_LET ME KNOW! PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON! YOU'LL MAKE ME EXTREMLY HAPPY!_

_Adios… _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! Thank you for everyone who reviewed, added me to their story alerts, or favorites. I really appreciate it! _

Ziva took a deep breath as she stepped out of the elevator. She had been up all night trying to forget Tony's hurt expression. But it was painfully hard to forget. Her heart began to beat faster as she saw Tony sitting at his desk, actually working.

"Good morning, Tony." Ziva said as cheerfully as possible.

The senior field agent looked up. "Morning, Ziva."

McGee looked down at his desk and sighed. He was always caught in the middle of these things or just left in the dark completely. It was like they weren't even a team anymore. The secrets, the romance, the pain- it was almost too much for him to handle.

Before the agents had time to engage in awkward small talk, Gibbs walked into the bullpen and surveyed the area. Tony and Ziva were both halfheartedly doing paperwork and McGee was trying to focus on whatever it was he did on his computer. The phone on Gibbs' desk began to ring loudly.

"Gibbs."

All of the agents looked up and instantly grabbed their guns and badges.

"Gear up! There's a missing Lance Corporal." The agent briskly walked to the elevator, his team right behind him.

XxX

"DiNozzo, Ziva, witness statements. McGee, with me." Gibbs ordered his team as the sedan came to a stop.

All of the agents got out of the car to find a small blue house, with a white picket fence. Everything looked in place, except for the neon yellow police tape draped on the open front door.

Tony immediately walked over to the police where they appeared to be talking with a witness. Ziva tried to keep up with her partner.

"Special agents DiNozzo and David." Tony said as he gestured to Ziva and then pulled out his badge.

"I'm Karen Macintyre; I live right next door to Thomas." The women said worriedly. She looked to be in her mid-thirties and was dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"So, what exactly did you see Mrs. Macintyre?" Tony asked.

"Oh, it's Miss. Macintyre and you can call me Karen." She said giving Tony a flirtatious smile.

Tony smiled sheepishly and looked down at the ground.

"What exactly did you see, _Karen_?" Ziva said as she rolled her eyes and gave Tony an annoyed glance.

"Oh, I only heard yelling at Tom's house and then I saw a car speed away." Karen said, giving Ziva a puzzled look.

"Can you describe the car?" Ziva asked, her voice getting louder.

"It was dark colored. Maybe black or blue, there was a four and a six on the license plate. That's all I know."

"Thank you for your time." Tony said as politely as he could.

Karen smiled sweetly at Tony as the two agents went to find Gibbs.

"What was that all about?" Tony asked, as they approached the house.

"She did not have any valuable information. It was a waste of my time." Ziva said through clenched teeth

"You wasted your own time interrogating her." Tony said harshly.

"I was doing my job, Tony. Maybe you should try that instead of flirting with every girl you meet."

"I don't flirt with very girl I meet."

Before Ziva could respond, Gibbs appeared in the doorway; glaring at his agents.

"What the hell are you two doing? I don't pay you to yell at each other." Gibbs said angrily.

There was a silence. Tony and Ziva were both looking down at their feet, like children being scolded.

"Tell me you at least got the witness statement." Gibbs said less harshly.

Tony cleared his throat. "We did. Uh, Karen Macintyre is the Lance Corporal's neighbor. She described the car."

"Put out a BOLO." Gibbs said simply.

"Yes, Boss." Tony was still looking down at his feet.

"Ziva, go help McGee with the pictures."

The Israeli nodded silently and stepped into the house.

Gibbs ran a hand through his silver hair. What was with his agents? He knew they were both extremely dedicated to their job, this type of thing never happened between Tony and Ziva. But something was different between them.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs walked over to his senior field agent.

Tony tried his best to look as causal as he could. The last thing he needed was for Gibbs to ask him what was wrong with him and Ziva. He didn't have the slightest idea.

Gibbs studied his senior field agent. He had dark circles under his eyes and avoided eye contact with his boss.

"Is there something up between you and Ziva?"

_Oh, crap. _Tony thought. What was he supposed to say, he still couldn't even figure out if him and Ziva were fighting or not.

"No, we're fine." Tony said lamely. He knew his boss would see right through his lie, but Tony really didn't care.

Gibbs gave his agent a skeptical look before walking back into the house.

"My door is open, Tony."

DiNozzo looked down and sighed.

XxX

McGee immediately sat down at his desk and began downloading pictures on his computer. He watched as both Tony and Ziva awkwardly walked to their desks and sighed yet again. Whatever was going on between his co-workers was beginning to affect the case. But there was no time to worry about that now. He quickly typed the victim's name in the NCIS database.

"McGee, what do you have?" Gibbs asked shortly.

"Lance Corporal Thomas Ericson. He just got back from his second tour of Afghanistan a few weeks ago. He's unmarried, no kids." McGee said as he looked over in Tony and Ziva's direction again.

"DiNozzo, Ziva. What about the witness?"

Tony and Ziva obediently walked over to Gibbs' desk.

"The neighbor, Karen Macintyre heard yelling at the Lance Corporal's house and briefly saw the car." Ziva said, avoiding Tony's gaze.

"I'll go help Abby sort through the evidence." McGee announced. He quickly walked out of the room, leaving Gibbs and the two agents alone.

"Hey." The silver-haired agent said, the irritation in his voice was obvious.

Tony and Ziva looked up at their boss.

"If you two ever pull that crap at a crime scene again, I'll bench you." Gibbs said gruffly.

There was a silence.

"Are we clear?"

They both nodded shamefully.

This was going to be a long case.

_What do ya think? Let me know and PLEASE REVIEW! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, but I was extremely busy… sorry about that. Anyway, I just wanted to say that August 3, 2011 IS MY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSERY ON FANFICTION!_

McGee strolled out of the elevator, his hands filled with various bags of evidence. Before the agent even walked into the lab, he heard the loud music that always seemed to be playing in Abby's lab.

"McGee!" Abby squealed happily. "Do we have a case?" she asked, eying the bags of evidence McGee was holding.

"Lance Corporal Thomas Ericson. He went missing sometime last night, we think." McGee informed Abby distractedly.

"McGee, what's wrong with you?" Abby asked immediately, her voice filled with concern.

"There's-there's nothing wrong with me." McGee stammered.

The forensic scientist studied McGee for a minute. "What's wrong with Tony and Ziva?"

"How did you-"McGee asked with a puzzled expression.

"McGee. I know everything. Now spill."

"They're fighting again." McGee said quietly.

"How bad is it?"

"They started yelling at each other at the crime scene."

"That's pretty bad."

McGee avoided eye contact with Abby. "I know."

INSTERT NCIS THEME SONG HERE

The bullpen was unusually quiet. If this were any other case, any other time, Tony and Ziva would be playfully flirting. They would have been exchanging good natured death threats or talking endlessly about old movies.

But this wasn't any other case, any other time. Tony and Ziva spent all their time trying not to look at each other. The playful flirting was long gone and all death threats and movie references ceased to exist in the bullpen.

After a few minutes, McGee returned from Abby's lab. He immediately sat down at his desk and reviewed the crime scene photos. He didn't even bother to look at Tony or Ziva; they were probably pretending to do paperwork. He guessed it didn't matter to them that a Marine was missing.

Finally Gibbs walked into the bullpen. "What do we have?" He asked, without even giving any of his agents a glance.

"Um, I was reviewing the photos, Boss-"before McGee could continue, the phone on Gibbs' desk began to ring.

The silver haired agent quickly picked up the phone and immediately gained an expression of anger.

"When were you going to tell me?"

He furiously slammed down the phone and practically ran in the direction of MTAC.

Gibbs suddenly felt three heads turn in his direction. But he didn't have time to explain anything now; the confused looks were left unacknowledged.

"That can't be good." Tony muttered under his breath.

Ziva glared at the senior field agent as McGee sighed quietly.

"What's your problem, McGoo?" Tony asked mockingly.

"You two are." The agent said in a barely audible voice.

Tony and Ziva both looked up from their desks to stare at McGee. He silently shook his head before returning to his computer.

The seconds slowly ticked by. All of the agents had their eyes glued on the doors of MTAC, waiting for some kind of explanation.

Finally Gibbs slowly walked down the stairs and into the bullpen. He stopped to glance at his agents before sitting down at his desk.

"Lance Corporal Thomas Ericson doesn't exist." The agent said simply.

"He doesn't exist?" McGee asked in confusion.

"The FBI was running an undercover operation. I guess they forgot to tell us." Gibbs said sarcastically.

"So… we don't have a case?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded shortly and then exited the bullpen. "Coffee." He explained.

Once again, the three agents were left in the bullpen alone. McGee looked down, disappointed; they no longer had a case. The FBI was taking over yet again, running another one of their secret missions. Tony was secretly relived; he could barely focus on his paperwork. He couldn't trust himself to work a case. Ziva quietly slipped out of the bullpen, leaving Tony and McGee alone.

"You should just apologize for whatever you did." McGee said.

"I didn't-"

"Do anything. I know." McGee interrupted. "You guys are being ridiculous."

Tony paused. "Yeah, we are."

"What are you going to do about it?" Tim asked quietly.

Before the senior field agent could answer, Ziva returned to the bullpen. She had dark circles under her eyes, something Tony hadn't noticed until now. He looked over to McGee who seemed to be observing his co-workers.

"Hey." Tony looked in Ziva's direction. "You okay?"

The Israeli looked into her partner's sea green eyes for a moment. There was so much confusion in her eyes, she looked lost and afraid. Tony wanted to make her pain go away; he wanted to make everything right between them. He wanted things the way they were before.

"I am fine, Tony." Ziva's voice was emotionless.

DiNozzo gave her a skeptical glance and sighed. He just wanted to know what was wrong between them.

"Ziva, can I talk to you?" Tony asked before he lost his nerve.

She looked up, nodded, and allowed herself to be guided into the elevator.

Tony flipped the switch and the lights went out.

"Are you taking Gibbs' conference room?" Ziva asked. It was meant as a joke, but Ziva's eyes were cold and bitter.

Tony chuckled quietly. His expression quickly grew uncharacteristically serious. "What's wrong?"

"I have already-"Ziva began, the irritation in her voice was evident.

"Said you were fine." Tony finished for her. "Now, what's wrong?"

Ziva hesitated. "I do not know."

There was a silence. The two agents gazed into each other's eyes.

"Are we done?" Ziva asked, but she had already flipped the switch.

"I guess so." Tony muttered to himself.

He watched as Ziva practically ran out of the elevator. But Tony stood still; his eyes were fixed on the doors as they closed behind Ziva. He tried to talk to her, but he had just made them both angrier.

The doors opened again. Tony half-expected to see Ziva stroll back in and finally talk to him. But it wasn't Ziva; instead Gibbs was the one to stroll into the elevator. He had yet another cup of coffee.

"Hey, Boss." Tony said as cheerfully as possible. He tried his best to push aside the angry and confused thoughts.

Gibbs nodded silently. He took a sip of his coffee before saying, "Going home, DiNozzo?"

"No. My-my things are upstairs and-yeah." The agent stuttered.

He nodded again. "So, you're just riding up and down the elevator?"

"Something like that."

The doors opened.

_PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you guys to review, this chapter especially. I spent a lot of time on it and I would really appreciate the feedback. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, added me to their story alert or favorites. I really appreciated your feedback as well. Sorry it took so long to update, I had a bout of writer's block. Anyway, on with the show… _

Gibbs gave one more sideways glance in the direction of the elevator. He was almost positive Tony and Ziva would have things worked out at this point, but if anything their anger had intensified. He walked to his desk to find McGee sitting quietly, staring at his hands.

"McGee." Gibbs said quietly.

Tim looked up and tried not to look as tired as he felt.

"You okay?"

McGee hesitated for a moment. "Yeah, Boss. I'm fine; it's been a long day."

Gibbs studied his agent. He knew McGee was worried about Tony and Ziva, hell Gibbs was worried himself.

Both agents looked up as Tony quickly entered the bullpen, his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Where's Ziva?" McGee asked to no one in particular.

"How should I know, McGee?" Tony said more forcefully then he meant.

"Well, you guys are partners." McGee fired back.

"That doesn't mean-"He abruptly stopped as Ziva walked into the bullpen.

The Israeli's eyes looked somewhat red and puffy, at least to Tony. He wasn't sure if anyone else had noticed, but that was the first thing he saw. They were partners after all.

Suddenly, Abby burst into the bullpen.

"Guys, I have a breakthrough on our case! This is epic news; it's absolutely groundbreaking-"She said all of this very quickly. Her eyes were bright and alert, despite the late hour.

"Abs, we don't have a case anymore." McGee said gently.

Abby made a series of horrified faces.

"The FBI was running another secret operation. They forgot to tell us…again." McGee explained.

"Did anybody ever think to tell me? Three hours of my life wasted, I could have done so much in those three hours."

Gibbs walked over to Abby and kissed her on the cheek. "Go home, Abs. Thanks anyway for the help."

"Okay." She said reluctantly. "Good night, guys." And with that, she headed off in the direction of the elevator.

Gibbs sighed and looked at his watch. "Go home." He muttered. "It's been a long day."

McGee almost sighed in relief. He quickly left the bullpen, without as much as a sideways glance to his co-workers.

"Come here." Gibbs said to Tony and Ziva.

The two agents obediently walked over to their boss' desk.

Gibbs studied his agents carefully. Tony and Ziva were both staring at their feet, trying desperately to avoid the other's gaze.

"I don't care what it takes, fix your problems." Gibbs said. There was anger in his voice but a hint of sympathy as well.

Tony and Ziva avoided his gaze.

"Go." The silver-haired agent said quietly.

They obediently gathered their belongings, but neither of the agents headed for the elevator.

"Do you want to try again?" Ziva whispered.

She walked in the opposite direction of the elevator with Tony following closely behind her.

They both abruptly stopped in a corner by the staircase.

"I am sorry for earlier." Ziva said genuinely.

Tony hesitated. "It's fine."

"Is it really?"

The senior field agent hesitated. "No."

Neither of them said anything for a moment.

Finally Tony said, "We need to fix this."

"I agree."

Tension quickly filled the air. Neither of the agents knew what to say. Now that they agreed to fix their problems, what was next?

"I don't get it." Tony said suddenly.

Ziva looked up, startled. "What?"

"Everything was fine-we were fine. What happened?" Tony said all of this quietly. It took all of his self-control not to look at Ziva.

Ziva pondered this thought for a few seconds. "I do not know." She was also avoiding Tony's gaze.

"Guess that's what we need to figure out," Tony chuckled and for a moment the tension seemed to disappear.

Eventually they both walked back to the bullpen-in silence.

Gibbs looked up. "Take tomorrow off-both of you."

Tony and Ziva both nodded quickly.

"I do not want to see either of you here tomorrow. Are we clear?" Gibbs' expression was angry, but his eyes were understanding.

Both of the agents mumbled a yes and slowly walked out of the bullpen. This time they made it to the elevator.

A loud ding sounded through the office as the metal doors opened.

Tony and Ziva clambered in just as the doors closed.

"Long day." Tony said thoughtfully.

Ziva nodded in agreement. "Yes, it had been."

There was silence except for the buzz of the elevator.

The doors finally opened.

"Good night, Ziva." Tony said uncertainly.

"Good night." With that, Ziva walked out into the parking lot.

Tony watched her go out into the night and sighed. This really had been a long day.

XxX

Gibbs looked at his watch yet again and took another swig of coffee. He didn't know why he insisted of staying here all hours of the night. They no longer had a case and he wasn't going to do his paperwork anyway.

But he was worried about all of his agents. Tensions had been high lately and even Gibbs couldn't seem to figure out what was wrong. Tony and Ziva just seemed to hate each other all of a sudden-it didn't make sense to him.

He knew this wasn't just affecting Tony and Ziva. McGee seemed to be taking this all very hard. Gibbs knew he hated to be stuck in the middle of his co-worker's arguments. Tim was a damn good agent and he didn't deserve to be treated this way.

Gibbs ran a tired hand through his hair. He pushed away all of his thoughts and finally went to the elevator. The doors quickly opened and Gibbs left the empty bullpen behind him.

He needed sleep.

_What do ya think? I know it's a bit shorter than the other chapters are, but I felt like this one should be shorter. _

_PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! _


End file.
